


Maybe Next Year

by Vexed_Wench



Series: FFFC__100th Challenge [33]
Category: Young & Hungry
Genre: Back to School, Gen, Kid Fic, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:46:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26313631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: Gabi hopes for the perfect backpack every year.
Series: FFFC__100th Challenge [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798411
Kudos: 1
Collections: Froday Flash Fiction Little & Monthly Specials 2020





	Maybe Next Year

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt desired [](https://fffc.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**fffc**](https://fffc.dreamwidth.org/) And the prompt backpack at [](https://holiday-prompts.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](https://holiday-prompts.dreamwidth.org/)**holiday_prompts**

Gabi loved the week before school started almost as much as she loved Christmas. Her mom would take her shopping for new clothes and they always found the coolest clothes. She loved being the trendsetter that everyone else wanted to copy. 

School supplies were another matter. Her mom always bought everything she needed but they could never find the one thing she wanted. It wasn't fair every other kid could find a backpack with whatever they liked on it. Every year she looked for one with her idol. She couldn't be the only one that wanted a Julia Child backpack.


End file.
